


A Butterfly Effect

by Sar61_Sanz6



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anti-Racism Mewman Princess, New Mewni Princess, New Monster Kingdom, Other, Racism, Star gets called out, Toffee is not all bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: Faith Devin was always open-minded. She rarely judged and if she did, she had firm reasons to do so. So when monsters and magic start showing up at her school and back yard, she gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. In comes Toffee who, for some reason, is taking interest in her and asking what she thinks of the situation on Mewni. When she gives her honest opinion, he keeps coming back with other things to ask, all of them… politic based? And equal rights? Why ask her?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luck Of The Draw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702981) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to its creator! I own nothing but Faith!

On a dark night, in the town of Echo Creek, a portal appeared that brought a dark hooded figure carrying a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

  
She gazed around, seeing a place ordinary for Earth, but strange for her home dimension.

  
The figure’s eyes landed on a large building with bold letters: Echo Creek Orphanage.

  
The figure hurried over and placed the bundle at the door, double-checking the wrapping before sighing.

  
“I am so sorry dear,” the figure spoke sadly, “I wish I was brave enough to risk it, but you’re better off here.”

  
The figure placed a hand within the bindle, gently cupping a chubby cheek. The bundle was a baby girl.

  
“You’ll be fine,” the mother said, “this place seems nice and peaceful. Hopefully, you’ll be a different person than either of us, your… father… and I.”

  
She leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby, who smiled and cooed.

  
“Don’t think this means I love you any less than your unborn sister,” she placed her other hand on her stomach, “I just want you both to have good memories. Neither of you would with him raising you and the commision on me.”

  
“I really hope,” her voice began to break, “that you won’t be like him. I’ll have faith in you… my daughter, Faith.”

  
The mother retracted her touch and used the door knocker, loudly. The baby cried at the sudden noise and the mother quickly turned back and hid.

  
She watched from afar, seeing the door open and heard a woman call for assistance as she took her child.

  
Smiling sadly, the figure turned back as a portal appeared, and walked through it.

  
Meanwhile, the orphanage headmistress directed her two live-in workers to draw a bath, find suitable clothes, and prepare a bed in the nursery.

  
“Nanny,” one of the workers gained the headmistress’s attention, “there’s something written on the blanket.”

  
The worker pointed to a beautifully embroidered word, faith, written in a corner.

  
“Faith, huh?” the headmistress looked down at the baby girl she washed, “I think that will be a suitable name for you, little one. And let’s all have a little faith that we’ll find you a good home. Okay?”

  
Nanny gently pinched the baby’s cheeks, which had strange light blue marks. When she squinted, she could swear they seemed to be fading away.

  
‘Probably stick on tattoos of some sort. Or paint.’ She thought as she finished washing the orphanage’s newest baby.

* * *

  
**Thirteen years later…**

  
“Faith!”

  
Mother called me, so I walked down to the second floor from my room, already knowing what she wanted to say.

  
I entered the living room to see my parents with large suitcases and briefcases, under their arms were passports for an airline and identifications for yet another branch of their job.

  
“We will be gone most of your first and second semester,” mother stated as she went over a checklist on her phone, “you know the rules. No going out late at night, no skipping out on homework, keep your grades over a C minus, and call the police if there’s a break-in. Go to Mrs. Pots if you need anything else. Oh, and do remember to be thorough with hygiene, you are soon to be a lady, there is no such thing as taking too much time cleaning, only not scheduling the time correctly.”

  
“We’ll send you a package for your birthday,” father stated, “so keep an eye on the mail. We’ll call you if the trip needs to be extended.”

  
“We also expect you to be on your best behavior while we’re gone,” mother said, “don’t do anything stupid that your schoolmates do, you know what I’m talking about.”

  
I inhale and list, “No roughhousing, no party throwing, no window smashing, no indoor skating, no vandalizing, no-”

  
“I’m sure she remembers dear,” father stopped you, you smiled at him, “don’t forget, our princess has standers too.”

  
Mother sighed, “I know, I just want to be sure. We will indulge you with one female friend to sleep over if you two please, but remember to clean up.”

  
“I will, mother.” I promise.

  
Mother and father left then, taking a taxi to the airport as I waved good-bye.

  
This may seem like a neglectful life, but honestly, I don’t think so.

  
My name is Faith Devin, I’m fourteen years old, and since I turned eleven, this is how I live my life.

  
You may find it odd, but since I was young, I have been a naturally mature child. Father likes to joke and say it’s because I made myself believe I was a princess when I was a toddler, and maybe he’s right. All I know is I like love to keep things clean, I adore dresses, I like things organized, and I am content with ‘alone-time’.

  
I’m no taller than five feet, I have naturally pale white hair, put in a bob cut for easy maintenance, eyes that are a strange mix of dark-grey-ish-purple, and skin so pale that some strangers often wonder if I’m sick.

  
I’m more responsible than a teenager, I clean better than a hired maid, and have the respect of every teacher in my school, including the principal.

  
That is why when my parents became needed for branches of their job lines they were okay with me staying home alone. They are called and assigned to places all over the world, so nowadays I hardly see them in person. But it’s fine for me, I see it as getting more me-time. Not to mention they both get paid crazy money, so I get anything I want when I want it. Because of that, I have my own personal garden which is more like a small farm.

  
Even the way I dress is different from other kids in my town. If I’m not wearing a casual dress, I have a long ankle length skirt, a simple sleeveless T-shirt, and a small jacket to cover my arms. Everything I wear has a bit of black in it, if not than half of my attire is in black. To balance out the dark color, I match it with light or pale shades of blue, purple, pink, or green. Preferably blue, I love pale blues.

  
Oh, I should probably mention that I’m adopted. My parents are a mix of Indonision and Africa, so they have tanner skin and darker hair. My father has pitch black hair while my mother has dark brown. My mother has dark green eyes and father has dark brown eyes. With their features, it’s easy to tell I’m not their biological child, but they love me all the same.

  
I don’t know anything about my biological parents, no one does. I was found at the orphanage as a baby in the dead of night. My mother and father couldn’t have children of their own, so when they heard of a baby dropped at the door of an orphanage, they jumped at the chance. After my parents adopted me, they wanted to try finding my family so I could still have connections with them. But, no one was a match or even close to a relative.

  
After figuring out I was practically without any blood family, my parents doted on me even more.

  
When I wanted a large back yard to grow vegetables, they bought the house we now have and told me the back as my domain. When I brought up the idea of a greenhouse for year-round veggies, they bought one and the empty plot of land behind the back yard so I could keep it and my garden. When I had suggestions for the kitchen to be remodeled, they gave me full control of the design. When I asked to buy a book series, they had special addition copies shipped from who knows where.

  
My parents also worry over the smallest illnesses and drop everything to check on me, have special doctors test me for anything and everything, and never miss an appointment for me. They might be smothering me with attention, but I love them and they let up when I tell them they’re going a bit far.

  
My favorite thing about them is that they trust me completely. They know me and know how much of a mature kid I really am. Honestly, they often comment how I’m like an adult in a small body. I guess they’re right in a way, I am overly mature and responsible for a fourteen year old.

  
That might be a reason I have no official friends. I get along with everyone okay at my school, but there’s no one I’d call my BFF.

  
If there is one thing I do not tolerate from anyone, it’s racism.

  
I cannot stand people judging others for something beyond their own control in life. So what if someone had a different religion than you? Why does it matter if they were born on another continent? How is speaking in one’s native tongue to their family offensive to people? Is there really that big a problem with dark skin tones?

  
I’ve only had to snap once in school over this, and it was at a rich girl who uses her father’s wealth like a private passport and clearly was raised to believe anything she said was fine. No matter how disregarding to one’s sensitivity it was. So I psychologically tormented her, gave her a few things to be scared of, and personally enjoyed making her scarred for life. Of course, she blabbed to daddy and I repeated ten-fold to him. My parents didn’t even need to call lawyers, not when the rich adult in question is burned on live TV and recordings for encouraging his daughter to be racist.

  
Yeah, that was the only time I had to snap and it was two big birds in one day. Never had to deal with people like that again since then. If anyone new ever came to town, people quickly told them the ‘no’s I had with racism and were shown what happened last time.

  
So that’s my life.

  
I’ll be turning fifteen in a few months, I’ve got everything I need, and as far as I can see, this is gonna be another ordinary school year. If something big happens, I just hope it’s nothing too much. There’s only so much new people can handle.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos! Comment down below and tell me what you think of the story!

For the most part, Faith’s school year in Echo Creek Academy did start out normally like any other year.

  
That is, until Marco Diez, a boy in her class, was called to the office and since then has been the official guide to a ‘foreign’ exchange student.

  
Her name is Star Butterfly, and for the most part, she’s cool. She’s a princess from another dimension with a magic wand and a positive personality. She gets along with everyone, is always radiating happiness, and tries to make people happy.

  
Unfortunately, there were also two things Faith was having a hard time liking about Star.

  
First, magic: Star would use magic like crazy for every little thing and often destroyed more things than not. It was nothing short of a miracle that the school was still standing and not a pile of rubble on the ground. Faith was often concerned that the school would go bankrupt with all the repairs that needed to be done.

  
Second, and most unwanted, was that Star was racist. No, she didn’t mind other people’s skin, religion, first language, or place of birth. Her racism was centered around a problem that followed her: monsters.

  
From what Faith could see, Star basically thought it was okay to beat up sentient beings as long as they were monsters. Sure, the regular group that attacked were out to get Star’s heirloom, her wand, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try talking things out. Instead, Star beat those poor boys up to a pulp with little care for their injuries. Faith may not know much about monster autonomy, but she’s positive their limbs are not supposed to bend like that.

  
Problem was, Faith could never get a hold of Star before a fight, and by the time she shows up, the fight is over and both parties are gone. Cornering Star at school never works, something Mewni related always happens and the interdimensional princess is gone.

  
Faith was planning to have choice words with that princess when she got the chance. Especially since those same monsters were the ones landing in her back yard covered in indescribable injuries.

  
The first time it happened, Faith happily welcomed them and offered first aid. Much to Ludo’s confusion.

  
“Why are you so nice to us?” Ludo asked with a suspecting eye.

  
Faith just smiled as she wrapped Lobster Claws’ arm and put it in a sling, “Because, regardless of how you look or where you’re from, you’re still people. Now, would any of you like some macarons?”

  
“Macarons?” Buff Frog asked for his confused allies.

  
Faith sighed, “I’ll be right back with some and you guys can try them out and see if you like them, okay?” she smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

  
Ludo was confused but also felt… nice. Faith had welcomed his and his army without question and practically dragged the others in who were too injured to move alone. The largest members were seated comfortably outside the clear sliding glass door on a patio, complete with tables and chairs.

  
Ludo had stationed himself in a chair, a throne-like one that was much more comfortable than the one he had back at the castle. Faith had offered it to him when he came inside, and it was the largest out of the two ‘armchairs’ she had. The house was quite nice, simple but elegant, it was decorated so nicely, like a room fit for a castle. Ludo could admit the girl had taste in decor.

  
Ludo had quickly concluded that humans were pretty much the same as mewmans. At least the humans ran in fear of monsters rather than chase them away with pitchforks and torches. Faith, however, was not scared of them in the least. She treated them kindly with respect as if they were humans themselves. Equality. That was what she was giving them.

  
“Um... boss?” Beard Deer asked, “What do we do?”

  
Ludo didn’t even hesitate, “We’ll stay here until Faith finishes her ‘first aid’, then we’ll go back to the castle.”

  
“And what about Miss Faith?” Emmitt questioned, glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

  
“Nothing. But remember your manners! Say please and thank you, and don’t break anything. On your best behavior!” Ludo commanded and his army nodded in agreement. They too had taken a liking to the nice human.

  
“I’m back~!” Faith sang as she walked into the living room again with a layered macaron tower perfectly balanced on her left and a tray with an iced water pitcher in the other, “Thought you guys could use a drink too. I’ve got the kettle on the stove so if any of you want cranberry tea later you can have some.”

  
Since then, Ludo and his army have regularly visited Faith, mostly after a battle against Star and Marco.

  
Faith always welcomed them with a smile and had treats and tea prepared each time. Ludo and his monsters also learned new things from Faith as they stayed.

  
Faith taught Ludo the importance of treating others fairly, even if they are of lower status or hired by you.

  
Buff Frog helped out in Faith’s garden and learned from her teachings as she gave him advice on gardening.

  
Man Arm helped out during early dinners when Faith grilled special vegetable skewers and seafood, turned out he was a natural chef.

  
Bearicorn was an excellent assistant in making jams and marmalade, he really loved to help sweeten things with honey.

  
Bearded Deer was surprisingly taught the art of interior design with the Conjoined twins following after him on wall colors, decorative hangings, and paintings.

  
Spikeballs assisted with preparing Faith’s yard for new crops, turns out his hands were good for creating trenches in the ground.

  
Boo Fly trained with Faith in balancing trays in the air and at fast speeds, something about him was so butler-like and he even admitted to her he liked the idea of such a job.

  
And they’re just to name a few.

  
Everyone in Ludo’s army loved going to see Faith. She was soon seen as the unofficial member of their group. Everyone actually looked forward to getting beat up just so they could see her.

  
Sometimes Faith was even invited to the castle, which she helped straighten out. Between the lessons and practices given to Beared Deer and the Conjoined twins, Faith had all the help she needed to give Ludo’s castle a much-needed upgrade and cleaning. With some help, Faith convinced Ludo to hire some cleaning staff to spruce up the castle twice a week. It wasn’t easy but she managed.

  
Faith was actually quick to realize Ludo had the mental maturity of an eight-year-old. Sure, he was commanding and chronologically older, but Ludo was… childish with a lot of things. Faith took it upon herself to give Ludo some much needed helpful advice while steering him down a long path of maturing help.

  
She purposely left educational documentaries on the television, scolded him in bad mannerisms and name-calling, and basically became Ludo’s older sister/nanny in a lot of ways. To Faith, if it took that to help him grow up a bit, it was okay.

  
Though, Faith did wish she could do something about the monster inequality and racism in Mewni. It was unfair and unjust.

  
Different types of monsters can live in peace without problems, so why couldn’t the Mewmans do the same? Was basic decency and common respect to others towards monsters a taboo or something?

  
‘What I’d give to have the power to change everything for them', Faith thought as she looked over her shoulder to see her monster friends chatting happily in the backyard, enjoying a sunset dinner together, ‘then maybe their lives would be better.’

  
Unknown to Faith, someone was coming soon. And he would notice she does have the power to change everything.


	3. Toffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy it. 💬❤

Toffee had plans.

  
Being patient came with being immortal, so he had time to make many plans. He had every possibility thought out, every avenue set, every opportunity thought.

  
What he didn’t expect, was a human girl.

  
He had heard of this ‘Faith’ among the army and the part-time castle cleaning staff. Even Ludo had mumbled a few times of her, mentioning he needed to meet this girl.

  
After the fortune cookie plan, Ludo had ported everyone to the girl’s back yard, and she welcomed them with a smile and scones. Not only that, but she also pulled out several first aid kits and helped the men tend to their injuries and removed the mushrooms stuck to them by magic.

  
She didn’t flinch, scream, run, or even seem scared of them at all. She treated them… equally, as if they were human just like her.

  
Something about her was… familiar. He couldn’t put his claw on it, but she reminded him of something or someone.

  
“Hello, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

  
Toffee was startled out of his thoughts by the girl, now standing in front of him with a hand extended and a smile on her face, “My name is Faith Devin. And you are?”

  
He blinked, took the offered hand, and slowly shook it, “Toffee.”

  
“He is here to help me whip these morons into shape!” Ludo proclaimed.

  
Surprisingly, Faith looked a bit sternly at Ludo, “Now Ludo, we don’t call people names.”

  
Ludo ducked his head and mumbled, “Sorry.”

  
Faith smiled and motioned towards the largest armchair facing the tv with a film about ocean creatures, “Just remember next time. Your chair is open and the wildlife channel is doing a special on jellyfish today.”

  
Ludo let out a childish squeal and rushed over to the chair, eyes soon fixated on the screen and nothing else.

  
Toffee had to blink again when a tray of scones appeared under his snout. He looked at Faith who just smiled warmly. How was she moving so quietly and without his notice?

  
“Welcome, Toffee. I hope you’re adjusting well. I made honey pecan and maple walnut scones today. Would you be interested in a cup of blackberry tea? Or do you prefer ice water?”

  
Toffee blinked and carefully took a scone, “Tea is fine.” he said blankly.

  
Faith smiled and walked out to the patio where the larger monsters stayed as they could not fit inside. To every monster, she smiled and treated them fairly.

  
Such a thing was rare to the point of unheard of on Mewni. Humans seemed only slightly better as they generally ran away instead of attacking them on sight, safe the Marco boy with the princess.

  
Yet, this small human girl, no taller than five feet, was looking at monsters up to three times her size as if they were not a threat to her safety. As if they were normal people.

  
‘Mewni would do good with people like her,’ Toffee thought, ‘no judgment, just equality. She gives in so easily, why do others struggle to do the same?’

  
“Here,” Toffee was startled yet again by the girl popping up in the middle of his thoughts, this time with a teacup him her hands, “fresh off the kettle.”

  
Toffee took the beverage gingerly, “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome,” she smiled, “tell me if you need anything.”

  
“Actually,” he stopped her from leaving, “I am curious. Your parents are fine with, … monsters in your house?”

  
Faith chuckled, “They’re gone most of the time because of their work and they know I don’t judge people for their race. As long as the house isn’t in a million pieces they’re fine with me having friends over.”

  
“How old are you again?” Toffe asked, quirking a brow.

  
“Fourteen, I’ll be turning fifteen in a few weeks.” Faith answered honestly.

  
“A bit young to be left home alone.” Toffee noted.

  
Faith shyly rubbed the back of her head, “It may seem that way, but I’m more mature than most kids my age. My parents always say I’m like an adult in a child’s body.”

  
“Why?”

  
When Faith blinked in confusion at his question, Toffee added, “Why treat us normally? Mewmans and humans alike despise us. So why are you giving monsters kindness?”

  
Faith blinked at him, gained a strange calculative look in her eyes, then sighed before saying, “It shouldn’t matter that you’re all monsters, from another dimension, or even that you’re completely different from everyone. What matters is that you’re people, with sentience and emotions, which makes you no different from anyone else. People, generally mewmans and humans alike, have a tendency to be judgemental towards others that do not look like them. I, however, do not believe in judging a book by its cover. What matters to me is the person inside the body, but the body itself. You’ve all been treated unfairly over the years, over something beyond your own control. That is something I don’t stand for and it’s honestly a miracle Star has managed to get away from me every time I try to give her a stern talking to.”

  
Faith took note of Toffee’s confused and surprised expression and added, “It may come as a surprise, but some people in the world don’t care about appearances. I myself being one of them. Besides,” she beamed, “I’m always happy to make friends, regardless of their origins.”

  
Toffee was flabbergasted by her words, but something also caught his eye, something impossible, ‘It can’t be-’

  
“Faith! This pot is simmering a bit wildly! Should I be concerned?” Bearicorn asked from the kitchen.

  
Faith slapped her hands on her cheeks and gasped, “My marmalade!”

  
As Faith rushed back to the kitchen Toffee was contemplating what he thought he saw.

  
‘Her cheeks… they were glowing.’

  
It was faint, just barely noticeable to the naked eye, but it was there. He saw a glow, he saw a shape forming, he saw her cheek marks, the royal emblems that only the royal family wore or appeared when one was exposed to the royal wand’s magic for a long time.

  
‘No,’ Toffee thought over, ‘she couldn’t have been exposed to the magic for that long. She said so herself that the princess has been avoiding her confrontations. But, if that’s the case, then she must be of royal blood. But who’s? How? And why?’

  
Questions, most will be difficult to find answers.

  
Luckily, Toffee was a patient person, he could take time from his plans to check into this.

  
‘Then,’ he concluded, ‘I need to redo my plans. Completely.’

  
If Toffee was right, this girl could be an easier, simpler, and quite possibly a more effective answer to all that is wrong with Mewni.

  
Star was a hopeless case. A monster hater through and through.

  
But Faith, she was different, special, and kind. An equalist of the rarest form.

  
‘Faith, you just may be the queen who can change everything.’


	4. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Chapter 4 is up so please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy it!

“So Mewmans actually celebrate this?” Faith asked distastefully as she looked over the Mewni pop-up book of history.

  
“Yes.” Toffee replied, equally disgusted by the offending book and then returned his attention to the book in his hand, “It is a favorite holiday among their people.”

  
Faith had come over to Ludo’s castle at Toffee’s request. The lizard monster had long ago supplied Faith with a magic phone to call between dimensions and spoke to her regularly about her opinions.

  
Faith suspected the man just needed time to process that there was a Mewman-like person that accepted monsters. But in reality, Toffee had other reasons for his constant calling.

  
Today, Toffee had introduced her to the famous Mewnipendence day: a day of celebration for the unjust and unfair defeat of monsters. Faith could not believe they actually made a pop-up book for kids about this. The page she was glaring at was one with monsters fleeing to the forest that was burning as knights twice their size chased them into it. It was sick, racist, and completely unfair. Did Mewmans have no morals?

  
Slamming the book shut, Faith inhaled through her nose and stated, “Well~, this is just a sick day for monsters everywhere.”

  
“Yes, it is.” Toffee agreed.

  
“This is amazing!”

  
Faith and Toffee looked over to Ludo, who was watching a large screen with a live feed of Star.

  
“She thinks it’s the all-seeing eye when it’s not!” Ludo pointed at the screen and leaned too closely into it.

  
Faith got up and lifted Ludo and his seat, and moved them a safer distance away from the screen. She remembered reading that being too close to a screen can damage your eyes, so she wanted Ludo to be careful.

  
“Yea~h, Toffee?” Faith turned her head to him as she readjusted Ludo’s position, “Don’t you think this,” she gestured a hand to the screen, “is a li~ttle much?”

  
Toffee looked up from his book, “It is the most efficient way to spy on your enemies.”

  
Ludo laughed, “I can see her pores. What secrets lie beneath?”

  
Faith frowned but smiled as she saw Buff Frog walk in, “Buff Frog! Hi!”

  
“Hello, Faith.” Buff Frog greeted before beginning his salute, “Ludo, master-”

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ludo waved him off, “look at this!” Ludo took the remote and changed the screen’s viewing, “Now we can watch Star wherever she goes! In the kitchen, bedroom, even in the bathroom!”

  
“Uh,” both Toffee and Buff Frog glanced at each other, but before they could say much, Faith took the remote from Ludo’s hands, changed the channel back, and looked down at Ludo sternly.

  
“First off, the bathroom is a huge invasion of basic privacy and decency, especially for females.” Faith scolded as she looked accusingly at Toffee, “I do hope-”

  
“Yes,” Toffee raised his hand with a missing finger, “I’ll have it removed.”

  
“Thank you. Second,” Faith turned back to Ludo, “Ludo, it’s rude to brush someone off like that. You need to apologize to Buff Frog.”

  
Ludo crossed his arms and grumbled, “Sorry.”

  
Buff Frog nodded then began speaking, “Ludo, master, this eye only has one eye. My face has two, that’s twice the number of the eyes.”

  
Ludo just happily smiled, “Now that you don’t have any spy stuff to do you should get us some popcorn and milkshakes. I'm pretty sure we’re gonna binge watch this baby all night.”

  
“Food?” Faith thought out loud then lit up and snapped her fingers, “Ludo, instead, can I take Buff Frog to my house and get some things? And use your castle’s kitchen for a bit?”

  
“Oh, sure!” Ludo smiled before he returned to staring at the screen, “Feel free.”

  
Faith leaned to Ludo’s right and asked, “Can I borrow your dimensional scissors then? It’ll be quick.”

  
“Sure, sure,” Ludo handed her the pair of scissors, “just remember to close the portal once you’re done.”

  
Faith took the scissors, grabbed Buff Frog’s arm, and headed down the hall, “I won’t forget, be back soon!”

  
Faith opened a portal to her back yard and dragged Buff Frog through, closing the portal before putting the scissors in her skirt pocket.

  
“Um, what do you need me for?” Buff Frog asked. 

  
“Sorry to drag you out like that,” Faith apologized before gesturing to her garden, “I just need your help to harvest some stuff from the greenhouse.”

  
“Why?” the spy asked as Faith guided him to a shed and pulled out some baskets.

  
“Because we are gonna make today a bit happier for everyone in the castle.” Faith stated as she handed some baskets to Buff Frog and took some herself. Then she began walking to the greenhouse with the spy on her tail.

  
“How do you make Mewnipendance day happier for monsters?” Buff Frog asked.

  
“It’s a surprise!” Faith smiled, “Now, the main ingredient I need are these.” Faith pointed to rows and rows of leafy plants.

  
“Potatoes?” the spy confusedly questioned.

  
“And yams!” Faith exclaimed, “You remember how I taught you which are ready, right?”

  
“Yes!” Buff Frog beamed, remembering the lessons he loved learning, “I will help you in the harvest of these rich tubers!”

  
“Thank you!” Faith smiled and sorted out the baskets, “I need them sorted by type and size. That means three baskets for three sizes of one kind of potato. Got it?”

  
Buff Frog nodded, “Small, medium, and large for every potato, I understand.”

  
“Great,” Faith got up with another larger basket and walked towards the rest of her greenhouse, “I just need a few more ingredients and some stuff from the kitchen. Then we can move all of this to the castle’s kitchen and the surprise can begin!”

* * *

  
Buff Frog had assisted in moving all the harvested vegetables to Ludo’s kitchen and Faith dismissed him. It wasn’t going to be much of a surprise if one of the monsters was watching her.

  
Soon, everything was ready, and Faith was proud of herself for getting everything done so quickly.

  
The dining hall was cleaned and the table was set with piping hot dishes. Since Mewni specialized in corn, Faith decided to use a vegetable that was as far from corn as possible: the potato, a vegetable that is actually a tuber that grows in the ground and has a lot of flavor profile and variant cousins, like yams. As far as Faith could see, all Mewmans ate was one kind of corn: golden Maize. They were so missing out.

  
Faith went all out with lots of potato soups and stew, loaves of bread, curries, dumplings, casseroles, and so much more. And it wasn’t strictly potatoes, just mainly potatoes. She seasoned and complimented the starchy vegetable with celery here, spinach there, radish, carrots, garlic, a lot of herds, some cheese, and a few types of sea meat. Her favorites were the desserts, yam porridges, puddings, cheesecakes, pies, and there were ice creams in the freezer.

  
“If the Mewmans can feast today, then so can monsters.” Faith stated proudly.

  
She made sure everything was covered and then went to find the guys. Faith soon heard them from down the hall.

  
“I’m telling you,” Faith heard Buff Frog, “this thing, it didn’t work!”

  
“It works fine for me.” Toffee spoke up.

  
“Excuse me!” Faith called as she stepped into the room, gaining everyone’s attention, “If you all could take a moment to pause your plans-”

  
“Our plan already failed.” Ludo mumbled glaring accusingly at Buff Frog.

  
“-I have a surprise for you all!” Faith beamed, mentally noting to speak to Ludo later.

  
Faith heard the monsters mumble before following her down the hall to the dining room. She stepped to the side as the guys all awed at the set table.

  
“Since today is a bit of a downer for you guys, I thought we’d make the best of it. If Mewmans can feast today, so can you guys, but better!” Faith walked over to a platter’s dome and lifted it, releasing the steam and revealing a casserole with potato scallops and scallions, “Since corn is a Mewman vegetable, I decided to specialize this feast on potatoes! They’re rich, nutritious, and delicious!”

  
The monsters were down drooling, Ludo especially, as the smell reached them.

  
“Take a seat and dig in guys!” Fatih encouraged, “Don’t let one day ruin your night.”

  
And they did, before long, half the table was cleared of food. Turns out when someone has only one kind of vegetable as a source of food, anything new is considered a delicacy.

  
“So what happened while I was cooking?” Faith asked as she passed out slices of ube cheesecake.

  
“This idiot,” Ludo pointed at Buff Frog who ducked his head, “failed to retrieve the wand! And all he had to do was push a button!”

  
“Um,” Faith turned to Toffee, “in more detail, please?”

  
“This,” Toffee lifted a spiked mace and pressed a side button, revealing a small portal, “is idiot-proof. He was right by the wand and he still failed to grab it.”

  
Faith frowned, “First, there is no idiocy, but mentally challenged. It’s rude to call people that anyway.” she looked pointedly at Ludo, who lowered his eyes.

  
Toffee furrowed his eyes, nodded, and put the mace down, returning to his plate. He seemed to particularly like the spicy potato curry. Ludo also nodded and picked at his mashed potatoes and garlic herb roasted potatoes.

  
“Secondly,” Faith turned to Buff Frog and smiled, “if Buff Frog can’t spy or retrieve things, then maybe it’s time to try something new.”

  
“Like what?” Buff Frog asked sadly.

  
“Well, you’re still a pretty decent guard and gardener.” Faith pointed out, “If you’re okay with it, I could use some help keeping the birds and alley cats out of my garden. Or maybe you could start a garden for the castle so you guys can have your own food source.”

  
Buff Frog seemed to consider it but still frowned, “I do not know.” he stood up and turned to leave, “I need a moment to think about it.”

  
Faith nodded and grabbed two small loaves of bread before walking over to Buff Frog at the dining hall’s arch, “Here, take a marbled ube loaf and a sweet potato loaf. Just in case you get hungry again, okay?”

  
Buff Frog smiled and nodded thankfully before he disappeared down the hall.

  
Toffee spoke up as Faith sat back down, “You’re too soft on him.”

  
Faith shrugged, “You can see it like that, or you can call it kindness. Everyone deserves a chance to get back up after they go down.”

  
Toffee looked at her, seemingly analyzing her behavior before humming and taking a helping of cheesy potato scallops and a sweet potato bun.


	5. Change in leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Leave comments and kudos if you like this story down below!

“And that should cover everything.” Faith dusted her hands as she stood up and looked over the newly planted garden.

  
“Thank you,” Buff Frog said, “for assisting me in new planting. I could not have done it myself.”

  
Faith smiled, “I’m sure you could have. Be more confident, you have a natural green thumb.”

  
Buff Frog glanced at his hands then smiled at Faith, “Oh! You mean figuratively, yes?”

  
Faith gave him a thumbs up, “Yup, you’re a gardener through and through!”

  
Just then Faith heard the rippling sound of a portal, “Ludo and the guys are back!”

  
She rushed into the castle with Buff Frog right behind her. Faith reached the main room and found everyone battered, again. But she took notice that Ludo, in particular, was shaking a bit.

  
“Ludo?” Faith walked up to him concerned, “are you okay? You look like you just came out of shock.”

  
“No! I’m fine!” Ludo crossed his arms and looked away.

  
Faith pushed, “That’s a lie Ludo. Tell me what’s wrong.”

  
“Leave me alone!” Ludo tried to run off but Faith caught him in her arms. He struggled a bit before catching his breath, letting Faith hug him loosely.

  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” she asked.

  
Ludo mumbled, more like whispered, what happened as Faith lifted him into her arms. Only she could hear what he said as the rest of the guys patched each other up.

  
After Ludo finished his story, Faith patted his back and calmed him down, “It sounds to me like you have a rare form of trichophobia that is directly related to general gargalaphobia.”

  
All the monsters in the room turned to Faith in confusion, Toffee especially.

  
“Um, I don’t know what that means?” Ludo quietly spoke up.

  
Faith smiled sympathetically, “It means you have an extreme fear of one thing that can be the cause of another fear. From what you said, you became afraid of these things at a young age, you were a child. And children’s minds can be permanently affected by extreme situations, often leaving those fears to psychologically- er- mentally affect a person their whole lives, even into their adult years.”

  
“Oh,” Ludo lowered his head, “that’s why it-”

  
“Didn’t go away,” Faith finished, using a hand to lift Ludo’s chin, “and of course it didn’t. You never got any help early on and even if you try facing those fears now, it would be a long recovery. The best we can do is help you in little ways so you don’t break down.”

  
“Stupid fears.” Ludo mumbled, “A leader shouldn’t be afraid of anything.”

  
“Now that’s not true,” Faith corrected, “everyone is afraid of something. Some people are just strongly affected by those fears while others can overlook them easier.”

  
“It true master,” Buff Frog walked over, “I myself am afraid of Mewman soldiers may one day be raiding monster villages.”

  
“I’m scared of fly swatters.” Boo fly admitted.

  
“Nets creep me out a lot.” Lobster Claws raised a claw.

  
Faith blushed, “I have a small athazagoraphobia.”

  
Toffee walked over and raised a brow, “The fear of…?”

  
“Being abandoned. I’m adopted and I figured it out at an early age that I was left on the doorstep of the orphanage as a baby. It’s a natural fear among adopted kids and fosters.” Faith explained.

  
“So you don’t know who your real parents are?” Ludo asked with an amazed and slightly sad expression.

  
Faith shook her head, “Nope, and no one knows who they are. Trust me, my adopted parents searched like crazy after they took me in. Nothing was found.”

  
“I have my suspicions of who they might be.”

  
Faith turned to face Toffee, who was looking over her calmly.

  
“What do you mean?” Faith asked confused and unsure.

  
Toffee began slowly walking around Faith and Ludo, “Ever since I met you, I’ve noticed you are very different from other humans. And I don’t mean just by your personality, maturity, and appearance.”

  
Toffee reached into his coat, pulled out a folded handkerchief, and unfolded it, revealing a few stranges of brown hair.

  
Ludo squeaked and jumped out of Faith’s arms, running to hide behind Buff Frog.

  
“Um,” Faith looked questioningly at Toffee, “care to explain a bit more?”

  
Toffee brought the handkerchief to Faith’s face making her confused. However, the monsters around her gasped in shock.

  
“What?” Faith looked around, “Is something wrong?”

  
Toffee pulled a small mirror from his pocket and lifted it up to Faith’s face, “See for yourself.”

  
Faith gasped at her reflection, “But-But, I thought only Star had these!”

  
On each of Faith’s cheeks was a mark, slowly appearing. They were an azure blue color once they fully came into view. The marks were eight-pointed compass stars with the colored parts acting as shading while skin came through visible outlines. The emblems came out clearly against her naturally pale skin.

  
Faith lifted a hand to cup her left cheek in awe and confusion as Toffee spoke again, “I noticed they appear slightly when you are being honest and sincere, as well as when you are near the wand’s magic. This hair was constructed by Princess Star’s wand, ergo, it is magic.”

  
Faith blinked many times as her mind put the pieces together, “You’re saying I’m not human at all. I’m Mewman… and not just any Mewman.”

  
Toffee gave a small smile as he took the handkerchief away, “Exactly. I believe you may be a member of the Butterfly family. Likely an illegitimate child.”

  
“Which would explain why I was sent to Earth,” Faith continued, “where magic did not exist and I couldn’t be exposed to the wand’s magic, which would reveal my heritage.”

  
Toffee nodded, “Still, official or not, you are of royal Mewman blood. And as far as I can tell, you have a steadier head, a bigger heart, and a sharper mind than anyone on the throne.”

  
Faith furrowed her eyes, then widened them, “Toffee, I can’t. I’m still in school, I’m hardly qualified to drive, let alone lead.”

  
“You can,” Toffee stated, “I’ve seen how you handle these,” he gestured to the guys, “... men. If you can handle them, you can handle the Mewmans. They follow instructions like trained dogs in the presence of a level queen.”

  
“But,” Faith shook her head, “I don’t want to lead those… those… racists. I can barely put up with Star and her magic at school. Not to mention, don’t Mewni heirs need the wand to be seen as royalty? In case you forgot, Star hardly ever lets that thing out of her sight. Much less can I even get a hold of her just to talk!”

  
“I have the wand covered,” Toffee calmly countered, “and while I understand your detest for Mewmans, I myself despise them, you must remember they are your people. They need guidance to know rights and wrongs. Do you really want Star to take the throne when she comes of age? Where she can decide the fate of all monsters?”

  
Faith blinked and froze. Toffee had a strong point. As it was, Star loved giving monsters constant beatings, what would she do when she becomes queen? Another monster massacre?

  
“But Ludo wants the wand.” Faith weakly protested, she was grabbing straws and she knew it.

  
Ludo peeked out from Behind Buff Frog, glanced around, then sighed, “I can’t even get it myself. And it’s not like Mewmans will find me scary. Besides, I need to work on getting rid of my fears. I can’t lead anyone if I get flashbacks of… that day.”

  
Lobster Claws stepped forward, “I think you’d make a great queen. At least to monsters. I know you’d treat us fairly.”

  
The rest of the army murmured and nodded their heads, agreeing with Lobster Claws. They had all liked Faith since the day they met her, if she was a Butterfly then there may be hope for them yet.

  
“You are the best option,” Toffee stood in front of Faith, “you are the only option that will save monster kind. It will not be easy, but it can be done. Besides,” Toffee smirked a bit, “my plan includes you getting the perfect chance to speak to Star directly. No obstacles, no distractions. She’d be all yours.”

  
Faith looked up at Toffee with wide eyes, that was one thing she really wanted to do. Question was, could she go through with all of it?

  
Looking around the room, seeing her friends bandaged and beaten, but with hope in their eyes, Faith knew what she wanted to do. Had to do.

  
“Okay,” Faith took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “okay. What’s the plan, Toffee?”

  
Toffee smiled with a gleam in his eyes, “I think you’ll find I have everything covered.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” mother asked.

  
“Yeah,” I replied, “I think it’ll work out.”

  
“But dropping out,” my father spoke up, “and going to… Mewni, was it? Taking on the task of a ruler is a big responsibility.”

  
“I know,” I said, “but I love a challenge, and Toffee knows a lot about politics, apparently being immortal leaves a lot of time for research and practice. I’ll be okay, I have friends, good friends, that’ll help me. Besides, I can’t leave them to live their lives under the rule of racists.”

  
Mother and father glanced at each other in the video call. I had explained everything and they took it well. Almost too well, until my leaving came up and they fretted over everything. But they knew me, and they knew I was not one to let this go so easily. Even if I was getting nervous with each passing minute.

  
“We know how you feel of this,” mother sighed, “and we’ll support you. But remember to stop by the house, it is your home and when things get too much it will be a savior.”

  
“You did get our birthday gift to you right?” father asked.

  
I smiled, “Yes, I did, and the dress is lovely. Thank you.”

  
“It’s no problem,” mother smiled, “we know how much you love dressing up. Now we know why our princess was so much like a princess.”

  
The three of us laughed at the irony. It felt good, to laugh, and have some answers. But there were questions still and I felt they would be answered soon.

  
“Please,” father requested, “tell us when you know of your… birth parents. We have been curious for some time.”

  
Mother nodded in agreement and I smiled, “Of course. Then we can all stop asking questions.”

  
‘Hopefully.’ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what the cheek emblems look like: 
> 
> https://cdn.clipart.email/d4e8323a6427547a77eff6b895a04fe9_compass-star-clip-art-library_1294-1294.jpeg 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!


	6. A New Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter is uploaded! Please comment if you like it!

“Okay, okay, no biggy,” Faith paced inside one of the castle’s rooms, overlooking her outfit in a mirror, “ironed out everything, Arm Man and Bearicorn are handling the food, Boo Fly will come to get me when it’s time for my big entrance. Everything is fine. I’m even dressed for the occasion.” 

She wore an evening dress with a black top and sleeves then ended at her elbows. Her skirt stopped just above her ankles and was a beautiful pale sky blue color. Her ankle boots were black with a slight heel and white laces. Her short hair was complimented with a pale blue headband with white flowers and black leaves. It was the fifteenth birthday gift from her parents, and it was a perfect fit. She looked like a princess, as Toffee had complimented her before he left to oversee the plan. 

The plan itself was a bit extreme in her opinion, but Toffee was right, Star was stubborn and asking her to hand over the wand was going to take a drastic approach. 

Faith walked over to the window overlooking the creek in the woods and saw something. Feeling anxious from being inside and curious about what she was seeing, Faith walked to the door and entered the hall. 

“Faith,” Buff Frog stood guard at the side of her door, “what is wrong?” 

“Nothing Buff Frog,” Faith smiled, “just being in here like this is making me jittery. And I saw something by the creek in the woods. Wanted to go check it out while we waited for Star.” 

“You don’t mean alone?” Buff Frog asked, concerned, “It’s dangerous.” 

“Well, you were told to guard me,” Faith began walking down the hall, “so if you come with me, I won’t be alone, right?” 

Buff Frog contemplated his options then walked up to Faith and lifted her to sit on his shoulder, making her yelp a bit, “At least let me walk for you. It’d be a shame to ruin such a nice dress.” 

Faith smiled and complied with Buff Frog carrying her all the way to the creek. Once they reached the edge, Faith quickly saw what had caught her eye. 

“What are those glowing things?” Faith pointed to a small pile of glowing spheres. 

“They are- are-” Buff Frog seemed in a trance as he walked over to the objects, “they are little tadpoles.” 

“Tadpoles?” Faith asked, looking around, “Where are their parents?” 

“It is not unheard of for monster parents to leave little ones in a safe place to grow.” Buff Frog explained, “Monsters are always hunted by Mewmans, so it is safer for kids to be away from parents who are preyed upon.” 

Faith frowned and sorrowfully gazed over the little glowing kids, “That’s so sad. Is there anything we can do?” 

Buff Frog tilted his head, “Perhaps, Buff Frog can look after little ones.” 

Faith blinked, “Do you want to be a dad?” 

“With Faith soon to be princess,” Buff Frog smiled as he leaned down to grab the tadpoles, “little ones would be safe. Besides, they are so cute. Buff Frog will love the gift of fatherhood.” 

Faith smiled, “Well, if you’re sure you’re up for it.” 

* * *

“And, there!” Faith examined her work, “Not too heavy is it?” 

On Buff Frog’s back was a large steel planting pot that was connected with leather bindings strapped to him. Faith had assisted balancing it and making sure the straps were secure as they filled it with water and placed the tadpoles inside. 

“No, it is perfect.” Buff Frog smiled. 

“Ah, there you are Faith!” 

Faith and Buff Frog turned to see Boo Fly coming into the garden, “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, Buff Frog and I found some tadpoles by the creek and he decided to adopt them. We’re just making sure they’re secure.” Faith explained, pointing to the glowing pot of water. 

“Okay. Just head back inside,” Boo Fly flew back towards the castle, “it’s almost time!” 

“She’s coming?” Faith asked as she hurried down the halls of the castle to the dining hall. Buff Frog ran right behind her, keeping up despite the added weight of the kids. 

“Yes,” Boo Fly responded, “she got the message.” 

Faith stopped at a side arch, just tight to Toffee’s seat. The lizard would give the signal when it was her time. 

“How’s Ludo?” Faith asked to pass the time and calm her nerves. 

“Watching the film you brought. It’s on the part with sharks.” 

“Good,” Faith signed, “glad he likes it.” 

Ludo was not going to take part in the plan, considering he had a tendency to be drawn to the wand. Toffee had a room set with a TV so Ludo could be distracted while they worked to get the wand from Star. Faith had supplied the movie series that would take hours to finish, it was an educational film on oceanic wildlife. 

Faith peeked a little past the archway, seeing Toffee without his coat, sitting at the head of the table with a sandwich. Marco was trapped in the crystal box, sitting in the chair and staring at Toffee. Boo Fly flew past Faith to join the others and Buff Frog placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling before he too entered the room. 

‘Stay calm,’ Faith told herself, ‘stay calm, everything will be okay. And you’re finally gonna tell that blond racist what a jerk she is. Focus on that.’ she grinned at the thought of finally getting her words through. 

Suddenly, a loud magic explosion filled the room with greenish smoke. Faith peeked to see Star Butterfly jumping on the table and running towards Toffee. 

“You made it.” Toffee said before a magic blast knocked him down. His left arm was gone. 

Faith covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, was this what always happened? 

Star jumped and blasted the guys, turning three of them guarding Marco pixie-sized and blasting one of the little guys before shouting, “Supersonic leech bomb!” 

The explosion was blinding but still did nothing to the box holding Marco, confusing Star before Man Arm managed to crush her. 

Star somehow managed to blast Man Arm from behind her and knock him away. Spikeballs and Bearicorn attempted to attack, but Star dodged and blasted herself up to the chandelier. She blew out a candle before she somehow made a shoulder cannon out of her wand and blasted a rainbow at the box from above. It still did nothing and Marco was just as confused as Star as she hopped back down. 

‘Magic is intense,’ Faith thought, ‘she uses it so much for hurting others, yet, can’t she use it for helping them too? Surely the wand could bring peace if used right.’ 

Star marched towards the box, summoning a blue smoke wall with pink hearts to keep everyone from attacking her. She raised the wand and Star’s cheek marks began to glow with the wand. Marco took a step back and Toffee lifted his head, it was a sight to see and Faith guessed they had not seen Star do this before. 

Star spun around before sending a large exploding blast at the box, blinding everyone with the light. When Faith dared to peek again, she saw the box was shattered, with Marco covering his head on the floor. He got up and looked as flabbergasted as everyone else, Star came out of her magic trance and rushed to her friend, “Marco!” 

“Star!” Marco managed to say before Star knocked him back down in her excitement, shouting, “We did it!” 

“Heh, sorry,” Star apologized, “I was just excited. Come on, come on, let’s get outta here!” 

Star lent a hand to Marco as he got up, but as she turned away, she failed to notice the box was repairing itself. Marco’s arm was trapped in the glass by the time Star noticed, and he had to retract it back into the box. 

‘Where did Toffee find that thing?’ Faith wondered as Star was restrained by Spikeballs. 

Star struggled for a moment before Toffee got up and raised a hand, “Stop.” 

Spikeballs obeyed and released Star, the princess watched Toffee get up and regrew his arm, “That’s no way to treat our… guest of honor.” 

Toffee flexed his new limb and pressed a button on a remote. The box began to sink slowly, which Star did take notice of, attempting to stop it while mumbling, “No, no, no, no, no!” 

Toffee undid his tie and placed it on the rack with his coat while Star shouted, “Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!” before she readied her wand to blast the box again. 

Toffee stopped Star before she could fire, “That’s not going to work again. That crystal’s twice as strong now.” he was seated with Big Chicken’s help. 

“Don’t worry Star,” Marco said as the bow became half his height, “I think I got it.” 

Star looked at Marco, then her wand, and then Toffee before hardening her expression. 

She jumped on the table, making the plate wobble before Toffee stilled it, and the two glared at each other. Star lifted her wand, then released it, letting it fall onto the plate. 

“Fine, take it.” Star said. 

Toffee instantly pressed the button on the remote, stopping the box from sinking any farther. Marco was shocked at the action, which Faith was sympathizing with, Star never let it go so easily before. 

“Now let Marco go!” Star demanded. 

“Not yet,” Toffee calmly said, “there is someone here who has been dying to speak with you, Star Butterfly.” 

Star and Marco became confused, glancing at each other then Toffee. 

“You may enter my dear,” Toffee signaled, “do not be shy.” 

Faith took a breath, straightened herself, and calmly stepped into the light. She let no emotion appear on her face except disappointment and a flash of anger in her eyes. Her sights were on the confused and startled Princess but Faith saw Marco become scared and shift a bit farther away in his small cage. Good, he remembered the last time she was like this. 

“Greetings,” Faith emotionlessly said, “your highness. Seems we finally meet at last.” 

“Uh, who are you?” Star asked, raising a brow and tilting her head in confusion. Marco facepalmed and spoke up, “Star! That’s Faith, the girl I told you about!” 

Star looked shocked, “The girl that told off Britteny and her father? The one from the video? That Faith?” 

“Glad to see you at least heard of me.” Faith’s frown deepened. 

“What are you doing in Ludo’s castle?!” Star screamed, “They’re monsters!” 

Faith gritted her teeth, “You racist b****.” 

The room became deadly silent. For the monsters, it was the first time they heard Faith ever curse. For Marco, he knew this was going to end badly, so badly. And for Star, she was shocked beyond words. As the most loved and popular girl at Echo Creek Academy and a princess of Mewni, it must be a shock to be called anything but nice friendly nicknames and titles of honor. 

“Are you brain dead?” Faith pressed after a minute of shock, “Do you even hear yourself or are you deaf to the garbage you’re spewing?” 

Faith stepped forward, slowly making her way to the table, “Oh, I have wanted to say some important words to you since the day you came to Earth. Think you’re entitled to be negligent to other sentient beings because of how they were born? Do you think you get away with anything because you’re a princess? Think your magic will make everything better no matter what?” 

“I-” Star stuttered, shocked and confused, “I- I don’t-” 

“Understand?” Faith finished, “Well then, your highness,” she hissed, “let’s go over it for you. Since day one, you have constantly fought monsters whenever you pleased and harmed them beyond necessary. Tell me, what makes them so bad that you find the need to blast their limbs off? What makes them lower than you and Mewmans? And don’t tell me ‘they’re monsters’. I want a good, honest, reasonable answer. If you even have one.” 

“Of course I do!” Star rebelliously shouted although Faith could see the doubt and struggle in her eyes. 

“Oh?” Faith sarcastically asked, stopping for a moment, “Let’s hear it then.” 

Star opened her mouth but soon widened her eyes. She had nothing. It was easy to see. Faith gave the princess a few minutes to think, but no answer came. Looking over to Marco, Faith saw his shock and self-hate, now the boy was getting the picture. He would punish himself enough, knowing him. Faith’s main target was Star, and she was not leaving until she had that spoiled royal taking off her rainbow-tinted glasses. 

“Nothing? I thought so,” Faith spoke again, “after all, you come from a long line of racist parents that teach their kids their ideals and opinions. But those opinions,” Faith began walking slowly again, “are just that. Opinions. And they’re not always right. Especially when they tell you that one species or race is the bane of all evil.” 

“You also go around doing whatever you want,” Faith continued, “often breaking things beyond repair, leaving wreckage for others to hopelessly clean, and waving it off as if you didn’t just destroy three blocks with your senseless fighting. Which, you may be able to stop by just talking things out, instead of fighting as if you’re on the front lines of a war.” 

Faith glared at the princess who was stepping back from her and fell off the table. Star quickly stood up but was still in shock, and Faith was not done yet. 

“You use magic as if it’s the answer to all your problems,” Faith seethed, “and you wave it around like it’s a shortcut to all obstacles and difficulties in your life. Like your whole life, you let magic do things for you, just as you let people do everything for you in the castle. Have you ever done anything in your life by yourself? Or did you let someone or some spell do it for you, princess?” 

Star as gapping. This must have been the first time all her flaws were pointed out to her. 

“You call yourself a princess?” Faith demanded slowly, stopping at the table, opposite to where Star was standing, the wand sitting between them both, “Do you even know what that word, that title, means? The importance of the role placed upon you at birth?” 

Star blinked, lowering her head, Faith could practically see the gears shifting in her head. Everything she once knew, once believed in, was now being shattered. Pointed out for its flaws and disgusting nature. Princess Star’s world was being unveiled through the cracks placed on her blinded view, all done by Faith. 

Faith had planned to tear this girl to pieces and leave her crying like Brittany, but she could see the princess was already crumbling like a dried sandcastle. She was not going to hold much longer, and soon, a gentle breeze would be all that’s needed to blow her whole kingdom away. 

Faith looked down at the wand as Star stared at her feet. The wand, made to look like a child’s toy, sat less than an arm’s reach from her. That wand was the heirloom to Mewni, it was the symbol of royalty, and it was also, technically, hers. 

‘Do I want magic?’ Faith asked herself, ‘Look at what it’s done to Star, she’s hopeless without it. I can’t risk becoming dependent. But then again, I would need it to protect my friends. My wants, over my needs. The classic question with no right or wrong answer, just the changing decision of people’s choices. So… what’s mine?’ 

Faith looked over to her friends, monsters long treated unfairly, then to Star, who was lost in her thoughts. Faith needed the wand to help her friends and fix everything wrong in Mewni. But what would happen then? Did she really need it? Or did she just need the power to back her words? 

Looking at the wand, Faith felt something stir in her. Something new. She was speaking before she realized she was. 

“I’m not like you,” was what she said, the words pouring out, catching Star and Marco’s attention, “but I don’t need everything you have,” she reached for the wand, her cheek marks appearing much to Star and Marco’s shock, “I just need enough. My words are my true power. All the power you have is in this symbol,” Faith grabbed the handle and the wand glowed, becoming light, “you would be nothing without this, just like monsters are nothing to you. And since I’m not like you, I won’t leave you as nothing.” 

Despite the blinding light, Faith stared at the wand, securing it with her other hand as words, no, a spell, formed: 

_“A power mine, by right of blood”_

She could see the star gem glow, changing from yellow to blue at the top-left point. 

_“Dared the commission, drag through the mud”_

Somehow, those words felt right. An accusation of truth… but to who? 

_“Give to me, what I need to learn”_

She felt the power surge as sparks of electricity traveled the room. Toffee and the monsters ran for cover as the ground shook. Star snatched the remote and turned the cage back to its original size. The princess entered the cage and closed the door. 

_“Leave to them,”_ she stared at the two friends within the crystal, _“what they long and yearn!”_

Half the gem was blue, matching her cheek mark’s color. A thin, straight line was formed down the center, dividing the two primaries. 

That was the last thing Fatih saw before she blacked out. 

* * *

Star and Marco stuck their heads out after the explosion. The castle was in ash, only the crystal cage remained as it was. 

Star stepped out and looked around, “Well, nothing survived that.” 

“I think we’re lucky we survived that.” Marco stated, “I can’t believe Faith had cheek marks. And she made your wand explode. What was that spell?” 

“I don’t know,” Star sadly stated, looking at the ground hopelessly, “I’ve never heard of that spell before.” 

Marco gazed around frowning, “Do you think they, Faith and Ludo’s army, are… well?” 

Star turned to Marco with sad eyes, “I think so Marco. That spell took out the castle. I don’t think they could have been fast enough to get away.” 

Suddenly, a bright pink light crossed the sky, like a meteor, and landed at the edge of the old castle grounds. 

Star ran towards the sight with Marco right behind her. They stopped at the smoking curator and gasped, rushing down. 

In the center was the wand, still intact but with an upgrade. The wings were longer, the blue butterfly charm was replaced with a wider gold one, there was some kind of ribbon wrapped around the handle, its purple coloring was slightly paler, and the handle’s bottom was an inverted golden heart. 

The most noticeable change, however, was the star-shaped gem in the center. It was half the size it was before, smaller but still, in its normal flat, yellow star shape. 

“How did it survive?!” Marco shouted. 

Before Star could reply, they heard the sound of rushing guards on horseback. 

* * *

“She had royal Mewman cheek emblems?” Queen Moon asked doubtfully, “Are you sure?” 

“Uh-huh,” Star nodded, “positive.” 

“I saw it too!” Marco backed. 

“But that’s impossible,” Moon shook her head, “you were the only Mewman sent to Earth in… why I don’t even know how long.” 

“But it’s true!” Star pushed, “She had these star-like marks in blue as soon as she reached for the wand. And her spell… it was weird.” 

“Can you remember the spell?” Star’s mother asked. 

“Uh...” Star thought, scratching her head, “not really.” 

“A power mine by right of blood,” Marco supplied, “dared the commission drag through the mud. Give to me what I need to learn. Leave to them what they long and yearn.” 

“Yeah, that’s it!” Star pointed to Marco. 

Queen Moon tilted her head, “I’ve never heard of that spell.” 

“Me neither,” Star admitted, “but mom, it totally destroyed Ludo’s castle. You saw it, it’s ash and rubble!” 

“Yes,” Moon walked down from her throne, “and you said your wand changed?” 

Star brought out the wand, “Yeah, but it’s okay. A little different than before but fine.” 

The queen squinted at the change but smiled to her daughter as she took it, “I’ll get it cleaned up and checked for you.” 

“So, you’re not mad?” Star asked. 

“Oh, Star,” Moon hugged her daughter, “I’m always mad, but I’m happy that you are safe.” 

Loud neighing made the mother and daughter turn to see Mrs. Diez’s unicorn become out of control and run out of the castle. Marco and his dad rushed after it to save her as fast as they could. 

“Um,” Star pointed towards the door, “I’d better go help them out. I still need to apologize for worrying them.” 

“Go ahead.” Moon dismissed her, making her daughter smile and run out of the castle after her Earth family. 

Moon and River glanced at each other and moved to the magic mirror to call Glossaryck. 

“You called my liege?” Glossaryck bowed. 

“Yes, after certain events, the wand has changed,” Moon stated, showing the wand, “it appears fine, but this is the result of another unknown Mewman casting an unknown spell. A Mewman with royal cheek emblems stated by Star and Marco.” 

Glossaryck’s eyes widened, “Another unknown princess used the wand? Any idea who she is?” 

“Not a clue,” Moon answered, “and we fear the explosion done by her spell using the wand may have ended her life.” 

“That’s not good,” the magic teacher stated, “that leaves us with more questions than answers. Though, I can tell you this by looking at the wand from here, half of the gem is gone.” 

Moon sighed, “I suspected that when I saw its size. Should we be concerned?” 

“Not yet,” Glossaryck raised a hand, “until we begin seeing anything dangerous, we should let Star continue her training with the wand. In the meantime, find out what you can about that princess none of us were aware of until now. There may be something on her. Ask the magical high commission if you have too.” 

“Will do,” Moon answered, “thank you, Glossaryck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart is appreciated! Please send me a link or copy in the comments so I can see too!


	7. New Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Faith? 
> 
> Leave kudos if you like this story!

“Keep looking,” Toffee commanded, “dig around the area where she was standing.” 

“Um, Toffee?” Boo Fly spoke up, “Are you sure she’ll be around here?” 

“Yes,” Toffee replied as he walked past groups of monsters searching the ashes of Ludo’s old castle, “the spell she created was clear: give to me what I need to learn, leave to them what they long and yearn. The magic in the wand recognized her as a princess and reacted, using her intents or emotions to please her. Princess Star clearly had a wand when she left this place, so I suspect the magic might have worked a bit too well with that spell.” 

“So,” Boo Fly flew to Toffee’s right side, “what did the spell do? Other than destroy the castle.” 

Toffee squinted his eyes, “I believe the wand’s magic divided, leaving Star with her wand but also giving Faith magic. The destruction of the castle is likely a magical backlash from splitting an ancient and powerful magical artifact into pieces. Honestly, I expected the blast to be larger. Hence why we used dimensional scissors as our escape rather than the front door.” 

“Larger?!” Boo Fly screeched, “This is the entire castle estate! How much larger were you expecting?” 

“Honestly, I expected half the surrounding forest to be burned to the ground.” Toffee calmly stated and walked towards the area where Faith last stood. 

“Toffee! Come quick!” Toffee turned his head to Buff Frog, who was waving from the opposite side of the ash clearing from Star’s wand’s curator, “We found something!” 

All the monsters moved to the hole Buff Frog and Bearded Deer were digging in, clearing dirt from crystals. 

“Look inside crystal,” Buff Frog pointed, “there is light glowing from within.” 

Toffee entered the hole and leaned into the crystal, there was indeed light. And a silhouette. 

“Everyone,” Toffee commanded, “clear this area of dirt and ash. I want these crystals dug out completely.” 

Immediately, all the monsters began digging and by sunset, the crystals were exposed. They revealed to be circling into a thick cocoon with a glowing center that could be seen through them. 

“Is it her?” Emmitt asked, as all the others stood around the edges of the hole safe Toffee who was standing right next to the crystals. 

“Yes,” Toffee replied confidently, “I suspect the magic may be stabilizing in there. I want everyone on guard around here until she comes out. Sound an alert if anyone sees a Mewman.” 

All the monsters took positions around the leveled area surrounding the crystal. They waited patiently for Faith, hoping she was okay. 

The crystals remained unchanged until the next day, upon sunset. It was then that they saw the light within glow brighter. Once the moon was directly overhead, the crystals began to crack, soon shattering as the light inside grew stronger and blinding. 

Faith levitated from the crystal shards with her hands holding something tightly to her chest. Smaller shards of the crystals levitated around her hands until she opened them, revealing a glowing blue stone. The shards connected to the stone, making a handle before they too were engulfed in a blinding light. 

Faith had her eyes closed the whole time, even as she reached a hand to the make-shift wand in front of her. The wand transformed, becoming longer, darker, and detailed, Faith moved the longer stick over her left shoulder and twisted her hands to spin it, magic forming behind her in a circular shape. Soon, everyone saw the wand had become a parasol, one that had a pale blue stick and spike, with a black handle that was shaped like a mid-blooming flower. The parasol itself was made of black lace, woven in an eye-catching floral design. 

Squinting Toffee could see the handle’s end was layered flower petals that encased the glowing stone, which he was now realizing was a circular blue gem. He estimated it was half the size of Star’s original star-shaped gem in her old wand. 

A moment later, the glow began to subside, lessening as Faith was lowered to the ground in the center of the shattered crystal remains of her cocoon. 

She stood perfectly straight, her eyes closed and cheek emblems glowing softly. Toffee began to walk up to Faith as the glow subsided from both her cheeks and her wand, stopping just a few feet in front of her. 

Faith’s face grimaced a bit before her eyes cracked open. Her right hand released the parasol handle to rub her eyes a bit. 

“What happened?” she groggily asked, as if waking up from a long sleep. 

Toffee bent down, “What do you remember last?” 

Faith blinked and looked at Toffee confusedly before her expression became one of deep thought, “Star… Star came to the castle… she gave up her wand… I talked to her… I was angry and… did I use magic?” 

“Yes,” Toffee answered, “it seems you created a spell that gave you a wand of your own.” 

Faith blinked, “A wand? What?” she looked at her hands and saw what she was holding over her shoulder. “Woah,” she examined the parasol, moving it in front of her as she examined it, “it matches my dress too. Is that coincidence or… ?” 

Toffee smirked, “It’s magic. It works in strange ways.” 

“We are glad you are all right, Faith.” Buff Frog stated as the monsters came closer, “Your spell leveled entire castle to ashes. We feared the worst when you were not seen.” 

Faith’s eyes widened and she glanced around her, moving to climb out of the hole to see the land around her. She was shocked to see the castle was gone and nothing but ash remained. 

“I did this?” she gripped the parasol tightly. 

Toffee placed his right hand on her shoulder, “Yes, but everyone made it out. Dimensional scissors are handy that way.” 

Faith looked over everyone gathered, “Where’s Ludo?” 

“Safe,” Toffee stated, “we stationed him in your living room with the television.” 

Faith chuckled, “Of course.” 

The new princess looked sadly over the ruins around her, feeling guilty for being responsible for it. 

“It’s just as I feared,” Faith whispered, “magic is just as dangerous as it is convenient. In the wrong hands, this can happen to all monsters under the orders of Star.” 

Toffee nodded, “Yes, that is why someone with a level mind and strong will must take rule instead.” 

Faith looked up at Toffee then down at her parasol/wand. Gaining a serious expression, she nodded and closed it, standing it in front of her like a cane with her head held high, “Then we change everything. It won’t be easy, but it can be done.” 

She gazed at the blue stone in the center of the black ring of petals and traced it with her finger, “It has to be done. You’ve all waited long enough.” 

Toffee smiled, “Glad to see you’re already thinking like a princess.” 

Faith looked up at Toffee and shrugged, “If I’m gonna be one I may as well act like one. Though,” she looked around nervously, “quick question: where is our headquarters going to be? I have a feeling recreating Ludo’s castle may take a while.” 

“Don’t worry,” Toffee took out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal, “I’ve already got that covered.” 

Faith glanced at Toffee before stepping through the portal, finding herself in front of the ruins of an old, abandoned town. Further down the destroyed street was a castle in equal ruins as the small buildings. 

“Where is this?” Faith asked as she looked around and the rest of the army and Toffee came through the portal before it was closed. 

“This,” Toffee gestured to the area, “was once the monster kingdom during the reign of Queen Eclipsa and her lover, Globgor. It was the first peaceful place for monsters until the queen was overthrown and imprisoned by the magical high commission.” 

Faith looked over the place, seeing it was long overdue for cleanup and even more so for an upgrade. 

She took a deep breath, “Well then, we better get started on cleaning this place up.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new kingdom for monsters is born! 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this down below!


	8. Monster Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! New chapter is uploaded! Share what you think in the comments and leave kudos!

**Three months later…**

“Princess Faith,” a crocodile monster announced over the meeting room, “the final reconstructions and extensions of new monster town are nearly done. An estimated 70% of the monster population has relocated within our borders.” 

“Thank you,” Faith nodded turning to another well-dressed monster at the table, “have the new monsters found enough work? Or will we need to make arrangements and job openings again?” 

The monster, a large imp woman, shook her head, “No, your majesty. Thanks to the protocols and systems you have set, we’ve managed to stay ahead of the increased population. We’ve yet to find even one monster citizen unemployed.” 

“Good,” the princess turned to Buff Frog, who was in better clothing and smiled brightly, “how has our food supply come along?” 

Buff Frog stated proudly, “Our crops have shown plentiful harvest. The new farmer and gardener monsters have come a long way. We will be fully stocked on food for the people for months and years to come.” 

Faith sighed, “Then that covers everything with this meeting. We’ll gather again next week. If there are any problems, please inform Toffee.” 

All the monsters replied in unison, “Yes, your highness!” before standing up and walking out of the meeting room, leaving Toffee and Faith where they were as she looked over some final papers and signed a few things. 

“You’ve come a long way yourself,” Toffee noted as Faith gave him some signed documents, “to think, just three months ago you were putting princess Star in her place and obtaining your own wand. Now, you’re running a kingdom without actually running it.” 

Faith shrugged and smiled, “Well, if the Butterfly family leaves the queen to do everything, then it’s no wonder everything was bad. If you have one person making every decision, big and small, then everyone will follow that head like brainless servants. Besides, I just found out I’m royalty less than a year ago, I’m not qualified to tell everyone what to do. So it’s better to have experts, or Council members, overlook divisions of the kingdom’s progress and changes, meet up to go over everything, and then decided if anything needs to be adjusted, redone, or fixed. That’s how Earth does things with their government and it works out okay for them.” 

Toffee nodded, reading over the papers, “Yes, and it has shown to work effectively. With a different person in charge of a small part of the work that goes into running a kingdom, we’ve managed to get everything sorted and completed in record time. All with the Mewmans still being clueless of our progress.” 

“It’s better this way,” Faith stood up and took the finished papers and her parasol wand, “it gives us time to prepare for any attacks. Though, I still hope they’ll just leave us alone.” 

Toffee took his own papers and got up as well, following a step behind Faith as she headed for the door, “Knowing Mewmans as I do, they will most likely see our kingdom as a declaration of war. Which is why I had you agree to hire more guards and soldiers to train for battle.” 

Faith sighed, “I really do hope we don’t have to start a war now. We’ve just gotten people settled and safe. The barrier I made will hopefully be strong enough to do as I want it to. The words for my spell were pretty clear. As were my desires when casting it.” 

* * *

**Two months ago…**

The new kingdom for monsters was quickly getting worked on. Local monsters had rushed to move in and find work as word spread a princess supporting monsters was remaking the old monster kingdom. 

Monsters of all kinds were working where ever they could be it restoring the townhouses, shops, the castle, or learning how to farm with Buff Frog and Spikeballs teaching in the fields. They had all unanimously decided on farming various root vegetables or tubers, especially potatoes. It was going to be the staple food of monsters. 

While the kingdom was coming along and Faith was organizing everything, Toffee had brought up multiple times that they needed to increase their protection for when the kingdom of Mewni found out about them. 

Faith caved and let Toffee run and set up everything involving the guard and soldiers, but she still didn’t want to prepare for war. So, she did the one thing she could do using her newest power. 

Under the cover of night, Faith marched to the top of the castle, took her wand, and focused her intentions while steadying her breathing. Going into a sort of meditation state, she concentrated the magic in her wand, closing the parasol and standing it in front of her like a cane. The gem in the heart of the black flower glowed brightly as Faith closed her eyes, reciting a new spell she planned and internally praying for it to work, 

_ “When my friends are forced away to flea,”  _

‘Please, I need them to be safe.’ 

_ “I wish to protect them, and answer their plea,”  _

‘I’m the only one they can turn to. I have to protect them.’ 

_ “Create a wall with only one key,”  _

‘Don’t let haters and racists near them. They’re dangerous. They’re not safe.’ 

_ “And give my friends a sanctuary!”  _

‘Please, please work. They need to be safe here! They have to be!’ 

A wave of blue magic surrounded the area and covered the kingdom, making everything momentarily shine and sparkle light blue before a transparent blue dome surrounded the land and covered it. Lightly flashing for a second before disappearing. 

Toffee later found Faith passed out at the top of the castle, the spell and magic were raw and she still hadn’t gotten to correctly using her wand for more than making flowers and vegetables grow. The result was a lot of her own strength was used to create the spell according to her intentions and forcing her to sleep to recover her strength. 

Toffee hypothesized the spell created an invisible barrier around the land of the new kingdom, likely making it impossible for monster haters and racists to enter the land. 

Since then, more monsters moved in from far away, having hope for their safety with the new barrier. 

* * *

**Present time…**

Faith made it to her personal study and office in the castle, opening the door and taking her seat behind the dark, natural wood executive desk. Making herself comfortable in the wool office chair while sorting her papers. 

“We haven’t had an actual Mewni racist come by to test the barrier yet,” Faith sighed, “and I’m thankful for that. Since it also means we’ve gone this long without problems.” 

Toffee nodded, standing in front of the desk while reading over his papers again, “Yes, a blessing and a curse to have to wait this long. By the way, the south side of the town had just confirmed the complete construction of the new school. You’ll need to sign this to state its official opening.” 

He placed one of the documents in front of her, letting her quickly looked over it and read the fine print before she nodded and took out her calligraphy pen and oil well, “The kids should be able to get to classes on time now that we have two schools instead of just one on the northern side. Those living on the east and west sides will have to decide for themselves which schools they’ll enroll in. But the obvious answer will the whichever is closest.” 

A quick signing of her title, Princess Faith, and she pushed the paper aside to dry. 

“Have you heard anything from Ludo’s family?” Faith asked, looking up at Toffee. 

“No,” the lizard stated, “they don’t seem to be getting your letters. That or they aren’t reading them.” 

The princess sighed, “I was afraid of that. At least Chicken and Boo Fly can watch over him while everything is happening. I might have to talk to them myself if they keep this up.” 

Toffee scoffed, “You shouldn’t waste your time with Ludo and his problems.” 

“Maybe a normal princess wouldn’t,” Faith countered, “but Ludo’s my friend. One of the first I’ve ever made in my whole life. Without him, we never would have met. Sure, he has a few problems, and in a lot of ways, he’s still a child, but he’s a good person underneath. He’s had a hard life and childhood and deserves a better future. If I can get him one, I want to.” 

Toffee locked eyes with her for a minute before sighing and nodding, “As you wish, but I will never understand where that unfaltering kindness comes from.” 

Faith gave him a small smile, “Guess I’m the only white sheep in a family line of racist black sheep.” 

Toffee huffed out a chuckle, understanding the human metaphor before smiling a bit, “Yes, I guess you are.” 

A knock came from the door before a voice called, “Princess Faith! The grand opening of the New Monster Town Market Place is due to commence in three hours.” 

“Thank you, Archibald,” Faith replied, “I’ll be ready soon.” 

Toffee organized his papers into her desk’s three piles, documents, need-to-signs, and reviews, and straightened his suit, “We’ll get back to this after the grand opening.” 

“I’m kinda thankful for all these grand openings,” the princess admitted as she got back up, “it gives me a breather from all this paperwork.” 

Toffee lightly chuckled as he opened the door for Faith and let her walk out first, following a step behind her like always, “Well, Queen Moon is said to do all the paperwork, including the work you’ve assigned to your Council members. In comparison, you’ve got it easy.” 

Faith groaned, “Don’t remind me. I don’t think I would have lasted a day as the Queen of Mewni.” 

Toffee stepped ahead of her as they got to her room, opening the door, allowing her to enter first and begin taking off her black blazer jacket, placing her parasol on the light blue vanity. Off to the opposite side was a black dresser and wardrobe, their light blue handles standing out against their pitch coloring. The queen-sized bed was made completely light blue that made the white pillows seem to glow. The canopy curtains were black and drawn back with pale blue ribbons tying them at each post. The headboard, frame, and post themselves were natural black wood, varnished enough to gleam in the natural light peeking through the tall window’s sheer pale blue curtains. The floor was polished natural wood with white rugs placed around the bed, dresser, vanity, and changing screen. 

She hung her blazer off the black changing screen, decorated with blue vines and leaves to match the room. She stepped behind it for privacy and took off her sky blue retro sleeveless pencil dress. 

“Do you really think seeing me at these events is what’s bringing more monsters here?” Faith asked as she reached for the black and light blue renaissance court gown with black vines and flowers on the skirt. It was the dress she chose this morning for the grand opening. 

“Indeed,” Toffee replied, standing beside the door, “with your appearance and vocalized support of monsters, and word spreading to other monsters throughout the land, you have drawn in much of the kingdom’s current population.” 

Faith stepped out from behind the changing screen fully dressed and moved to take off her black flats for a pair of black ankle boots with blue laces, “It seems a bit silly that I’m the reason they came. I mean, I’m Mewman and from the bloodline they hate. I honestly expected some sort of resistance when I took this position or even some haters.” 

She moved to her vanity and took the large hairband on the manikin head to the side and put it on, adjusting it so the large, matching blue, double ruffle ribbon bow stood out, tilting it a bit off towards the right side of her head. 

“I assure you, they exist,” Toffee walked up behind her and took over adjusting the accessory in the mirror as she spoke, “as they are the few refusing to come anywhere near the kingdom, and would rather continue with the lives of hate they’ve made for themselves.” 

Once he was done, he crossed his hands behind his back and watched Faith stand up and take her wand, “I trust your word Toffee, I just hope me being the monsters’ princess won’t cause any problems for them in the long run.” 

They walked out of the room, this time with Toffee locking arms with Faith as they headed towards the front castle doors, “It may, but any objections can be easily dismissed with all the work you’ve put into making life better for monsters. Have… faith, Princess, things are better than they have been in years.” 

The two walked out of the castle, down the stairs to a black and silver royal carriage waiting for them with Archibald having the door open for them. Faith got in first with Toffee next to her, the gargoyle-like monster closed the door and signaled the coachman, a cat monster with a unicorn horn, and the carriage drove off into town. 

The warnicorn pulling the carriage trotted down the newly stone-paved street of New Monster Town, allowing Faith to see the reconstructed buildings through her window as she pulled back a sheer white curtain. It was nice to see how far everything had come over the months since she became a princess. The once ruined, destroyed, and abandoned town was lively and thriving, cleaned, and cared for with monsters of all kinds going about their days happily with smiles. 

Soon, a large gathering of monsters came into view. They all moved to make a path for the carriage, cheering and clapping as they saw Fatih. She waved politely to all of them with a smile, like she saw royals on TV do. 

Once the carriage stopped at the stairs to the stage, Archibald opened the door and Toffee stepped out, holding a hand. Faith took it and allowed the lizard to escort her up the steps to the center of the stage, her parasol was open wide for all to see the lace design behind her as the stick rested on her shoulder. The blue gem in the center of the black flower glowed softly as Faith waved and smiled before the massive crowd of monster citizens. 

“Thank you all,” she began loud enough for them to hear her and they politely became silent as she continued, “I am profoundly grateful to see so many of you here today. As you all know, this is the grand opening of New Monster Town’s market place. After much hard work and debates, we’ve established a trading and paying system for an equal exchange of goods. As we are a growing kingdom, it will take time for our treasury to stock and allow for everyone to be paid in currency. I ask you all to be patient and not worry about it too much. As we have a thorough trading system for all to use. If you have questions of it, please find the nearest trading expert,” she gestured the monsters standing in a line behind her in royal green-colored uniforms with silver sashes, “and they will inform you of all you’ll need to know. And as you’ve all known for some time, the new monsters’ specialty food is tubers, so we have grown a wide variety of delicious and wonderful foods for all of you to eat! Please, do to be shy and help yourselves! With that, I declare the New Monster Town Market Place, OPEN!” 

Faith closed her parasol, raised the gem into the air, and shot off a beam of magic that exploded into brightly colored fireworks into the air, causing the crowd to cheer and leap with joy. Many soon rushed into the organized stalls and stands in the massive clearing behind the stage, and the exchange experts scatter themselves among the crowded area. 

The princess was brought a small throne-like white wood chair and was seated in the center of the stage, facing the busy market and happy people. A light blue canopy with black metal poles was set above her with a small table place to her right side. 

“Ginger tea, your highness?” Archibald flew over with a tray with a clear glass tea set. 

Faith nodded, “Yes, thank you, Archibald.” 

She set her wand across her lap and nodded her head thankfully as the small gargoyle handed her a cup of tea. 

“The royal chef has decided on tonight’s dinner,” the butler monster informed, “it will be celeriac leek gratin with roasted turnips and pickled burdock root. Dessert shall be an ube sponge cake.” 

“Thank you,” Faith smiled then looked up at Toffee who was standing behind her little table, set with the tea, “will you be joining us tonight?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Toffee stated, looking over the market before them, “I’ll be overseeing the guards’ patrol fo our kingdom’s borders. Though, I will be coming to breakfast.” 

Fatih nodded, taking a drink before smiling again at the sight of the monsters going about their new market place with wide grins. 

“Have you heard about Buff Frog’s new baby sitter?” Faith asked Toffee, “She’s a slime monster girl named Bleck with some practice in… what’s that sport called? Cornball? She’s supposed to be really experienced with it. But Buff Frog told me she’s a very sweet lady too.” 

“Ah,” Toffee rolled his eyes, “yes, the ex-spy’s tadpole nanny. I heard about her. And her… favoritism of the Mewman sport.” 

Faith frowned, “It’s just a game, Toffee. Mewmans may have invented it, but that doesn’t mean it’s meant solely for Mewmans. Besides, if we look at everything as ‘Mewman’ and ‘Monster’ then we’ll only be encouraging a divided world. I want Mewmans and Monsters to eventually get along well enough to be seen as equals. It may take time, but the less we split ourselves up, the less time we’ll need to bring the two together.” 

Toffee looked down at her, analyzing every bit of Faith before sighing, “As you wish. But do expect me to have a contingency for when things go wrong.” 

She shook her head and smiled fondly, “I honestly expect no less from you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Please give me feedback in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Share what you think in the comments!


End file.
